A Little Box of Chocolates
by leaf the invisible
Summary: Tasmin oc learns about the tradition of Valentines/White Day in Japan. She decides to give it a Shot with her husband, even if she doesn't really love him. Yet... Seto/Tasmin


Title: A little Box of Chocolates

Author: Leaf Zelindor

Pairing: Seto/Tasmin

Disclaimer: don't own! Abby Sarajane owns Tasmin she just lets me screw with her ^_^

Notes: Written originally as a Valentine's Day Fic, I added a White Day portion to go with it.

~Valentine's Day~

Tasmin hated holidays, especially ones that where in any way romantic. It only made sense that she hated Valentines Day too. She frowned and sighed at the pink and red and white decorations everywhere. Mokuba had gotten into it, decorating, before explaining how things where celebrated around here.

"Valentines Day is the day that all the girls give Chocolate to their friends and the boys they like." Mokuba had chirped cheerfully. "Then a month later, on White Day the boys will give something to the girls they like!"

She could see how happy he was, the kid always got into holidays so easily. She sighed though and frowned. She didn't want to give Seto anything…she hated holidays after all, besides, she didn't like her husband, he was cold and hard hearted. She scowled a bit. "Not like the bastard would notice if I didn't give him anything." She muttered to herself, and then settled on a small box of chocolates. She purchased them and made her way back home grumbling the whole time. Now she to figure out how to give the damn thing to him.

Seto yawned a bit, he'd worked late again, just an excuse not to see or speak to the hellion which was his wife. He had a rough enough day without dealing with her simpering noisy complaints. Seto let himself into the house, sighing inwardly over Mokuba's choice of décor he slipped out of his shoes and into slippers, hanging up his trademark trench on the coat tree. Mokuba was playing a video game in the living room, Seto only glanced in briefly before making his way upstairs. His bed sounded so inviting right now. He let himself into the bedroom and moved over, letting himself settle onto the bed in question. He blinked a bit at the small box on his pillow, then reached out and carefully picked it up. A small square of paper fell onto the bedding. Curiosity got the best of him and he picked it up, opening it slowly.

_Seto,_

_I don't like this stupid holiday, and I don't even know if you like chocolate, but…here, Happy Valentines Day." – Tasmin_

Seto blinked, then let his eyebrow go up. He looked at the small box and carefully opened it, each of the chocolates had a bite taken out of it. He snickered faintly, and settled against his head board, quietly eating the remaining Chocolates. White Day was going to be interesting this year. There was no doubt about that.

~White Day~

Tasmin had rather forgotten about what the overly excited Mokuba had informed her of a month ago. How on March 15th the boys returned the favor of the girls for their chocolates. In fact honestly she'd completely forgotten that she'd bothered to get Seto anything for their first Valentines. She wasn't sure if Seto was avoiding her more than normal, but he had asked her some odd questions in the last week. She should not have been surprised by the bouquet of yellow and white roses that was next to her bed when she woke, but she was.

As she dressed she considered the flowers quietly, even going so far as to touch them lightly. They weren't red...

"He wouldn't do anything so cliché anyway." She laughed to herself, a wry smile on her lips, she let herself smell the roses briefly before heading down to the kitchen for a cup of tea, perhaps a piece of toast. Then she needed to make sure Mokuba didn't forget the small box he'd been obsessing secretly over for the last three days when he left for school. He was probably going to make some girl very happy.

Said young man was munching away on some cereal, and surprisingly she noticed her Husband hadn't left for work yet. He was sitting in his usual seat reading a paper and occasionally taking a drink from a rapidly emptying cup of coffee. She frowned to herself briefly but moved over to fix her morning cup of tea quietly.

Seto glanced up from his paper, trying to make it look completely casual as his blue eyes flicked from his wife to the box sitting in front of her seat. They dropped back to the paper before she could turn to face the table.

Tasmin brought herself over to sit and blinked briefly at the box as her eyes registered its presence. She carefully put down her cup, glanced at the other two sitting there, before letting her hand reach out and slowly touch it. "What..."

Mokuba started to giggle a bit, grey eyes flicking up to watch his sister-in-law eagerly. She hadn't noticed it was the same box he'd been protecting so eagerly the last several days. He then glanced at Seto to see that his brother was trying to still look as though he was reading the paper, it was failing.

Tasmin carefully lifted the lid of the box, blinking at the contents. Carefully she lifted up the necklace and let her eyebrow raise some as she took in the silver heart shaped pendant that looked as though it had a bite taken out of it. For a moment, just the corner of her mouth quirked upwards and then she started to laugh a bit, sinking into her chair before she fell.

Seto smirked slowly and looked back down at the paper. "You're welcome woman..."

Tasmin slowly gained control of herself and looked up at him, her eyes somewhat soft for a moment. "Thank you." She murmured, then allowed a bouncingly eager Mokuba to put the necklace on her, before shooing him off to get his school things. Left in the quiet Kitchen with each other, she glanced over at her husband. He just offered her the faintest smile and stood easily. "We have a dinner date as well, be ready and waiting at six."

Tasmin rolled her eyes briefly then nodded. "Have a good day at work..." She murmured as she watched him leave the room. Settling back in her chair she fingered the necklace a little, still smiling a little. Maybe she didn't hate Seto Kaiba so much any more...just maybe...he felt the same way...


End file.
